sentimientos quer no se olvidan
by tekubi-kashu16
Summary: akira se encontrara con shirogane cuando apenas es un niño


Konochiwa a tods ustedes ¿Cómo les ha ido en su día?

Pues yo aquí con una historia que se me ocurrió mientras dormía

Espero les guste tanto como a mi escribiéndola

Y solo una aclaración que es importante

MF le pertenece a kaili sorano-sama y solo uso sus personajes para mi loca historia

Que es paralela a lo que ocurre en la verdadera.

Bueno una vez la presentación pues aquí esta la historia

Anime: Monochrome Factor

Nombre fanfic: sentimientos que no se olvidan

Pareja: AkiraxShirogane

Género: shonen ai

Advertencia(s): puede ser algo confuso ¿? Algunas veces narra kou, otras akira y otras el narrador [que loco]

Formato: Capítulo único.

Simbología: **[**n/a autor**] "**pensamientos**" **

**Sentimientos que no se olvidan**

El suelo había temblado fuertemente en el lado opuesto de la sombra, la línea limite parecía haberse debilitado y las paredes de esa dimensión habían sufrido una cuarteadura, el balance se había destabilizado la sombra estaba tomando terreno sobre la luz, su rey había caído. El equilibrio no duraría mucho pero… ¿cuánto tiempo soportaría? Ryuko había muerto y el mundo de la luz solo era gobernado por un solo rey, la persona con la que había hecho el contrato ya no existía mas lo único que lo consolaba era saber que el causante de la muerte de su rey también había muerto o por lo menos eso creyó. Ambos mundos como luz y sombra habían perdido a sus descendientes directos de la realeza y ambos a manos de una sola persona… homurabi.

La balanza comenzaba a inclinarse hacia un lado, la sombra, eventualmente homurabi trataría de nueva cuenta de apoderarse de la luz y al no existir oponente la invasión seria eminente. Pero tal vez había una oportunidad, si un descendiente directo de la realeza muere su "INSHI" se traspasa es decir reencarna, tendría que encontrarle…encontrar a su rey se había vuelto su misión.

La luz entraba por la ventana y un pequeño bulto se movía entre las sabanas

-ya levántate llegaras tarde a clases- decía una voz que proveniente de la puerta

[Quien podría creerlo kou siendo responsable] –no tienes por que repetírmelo kou-nii-

Se levanto con pereza y descubriéndose unos finos cabellos cafés se asomaban y detrás de ellos unos ojos color gris hacían su aparición –vamos no es tan tarde-

Ese día había comenzado todo, mi pequeño rey de tan solo 10 años había comenzado a comportarse extraño sus salidas tan seguidas de casa y sus llegadas tan tarde de la escuela

Akira había salido a regañadientes de casa kou quien Siendo tan divertido, irresponsable y fuerte no creía que tuviera un lado responsable. Kou lo había salvado a el y a kengo después de que unos sujetos trataran de molestarlos y lo que recuerda perfectamente que sucedió en ese momento fue lo que le dijo al mirarlo

-te encontré- dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona

¿Encontrar? ¿A que se refería precisamente con eso? ¿Acaso lo había estado buscando? Y ¿Por qué? Esas y otras preguntas habían inundado su mente y al regresar a casa se sorprendió con lo que vio era el en su casa con su madre

-el te cuidara mientras no estoy en casa- fue lo que dijo su madre ¿pero acaso ya lo conocía su mama? Y… después de ese día se había convertido en su tutor.

Recordar eso no le hacia gracia kou a veces se comportaba extraño con el, bueno tal vez solo era un niño aun pero no era lo suficiente mente tonto como para no darse cuenta, no era kengo. La escuela había sido aburrida como todos los días y kengo no se le había despegado era algo molesto, terminando las clases se le había escapado, se encontraba cansando de tanto ajetreo.

-ahh-suspiro

-te encuentras bien?- decía una voz delante de el. Akira levanto la mirada le habían tomado de sorpresa y había saltado del susto –si ii- sus ojos se abrieron enormemente aquella persona que se reflejaba en sus ojos era radiante –"hermoso"- Ojos azules, piel blanca como la leche, cabello largo y plateado y labios de color rosa simplemente no podía despegar sus ojos de encima y de la nada un débil sonrojo color carmín apareció en sus mejillas ¿pero que le ocurría? ese sujeto despedía una extraña energía.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a repetir al no escuchar respuesta

Akira no se había percatado pero este alto sujeto le sostenía de sus pequeños hombros ¡había chocado con el! –Lo siento- dijo sorprendido haciéndose para atrás y soltándose del agarre

-no te preocupes pequeño- contesto con una sonrisa

Aun siendo un niño akira no pudo evitar que el débil sonrojo que le había invadido hace unos instantes se convirtiera en una cara colorada solo por haberle visto sonreír y eso le molestaba un poco ¿como era posible que un desconocido le hiciera sentir de esa manera tan extraña?

Aki se estaba tardando mucho no soy del tipo de personas que suelen preocuparse por cosas tan insignificantes como estas pero algo dentro de mi hacia que me preocupara, de seguro se había vuelto a meter en problemas a ese niño parecen que lo abundan, pensé cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

-aki ¿que tal te fue?- dije con entusiasmo mientras Salía a toda prisa de la sala

-bien- dijo secamente subiendo las escaleras –no tengo hambre así que no me molestes- había algo diferente en su mirada, lo note por un segundo sonreía acaso… ¿se encontraba feliz? Este extraño comportamiento se repetiría seguidamente ¿Qué le pasaba?

-aki a donde vas todos los días?- le pregunte curiosos evitando que saliera

-con kengo- contesto sin vacilación –me tengo que ir me debe estar esperando- y salió corriendo -¿con kengo?- no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero si tan solo hace unos días decía que era una molestia ¿Por qué ahora iba a verlo todos los días?

Un día aki salió a toda marcha muy temprano, realmente algo sucedía no solía pararse en sábado tan temprano tendría que seguirlo. Cuando cruce la puerta me encontré con kengo.

-ken-chan que sucede?-

-se encuentra akira?-

Sorprendido -acaso no estaba contigo?-

El pequeño se soltó a llorar –no, no aquerido estar conmigo estos días-

¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Entonces donde se encontraba akira? ¿Me había mentido?

-no te preocupes ken-chan-acaricie su cabeza y lo deje para ir a seguir a akira definitivamente sabría que le ocurría.

Lo perseguí hasta el parque, caminaba con seguridad como si supiera perfectamente a donde se dirigía tal vez… ¿una cita? ¿Que mas podría hacer que un niño cambiara tanto? De seguro eso era y por eso estaba en el parque y se le veía tan feliz últimamente

-puf- suspire

Me escondí entre los arbustos ¿Por qué seguía persiguiéndolo? Ciertamente tenia curiosidad por saber quien era la niña que había llamado su atención pero esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo… ya estábamos muy lejos de las demás personas, estaba completamente solo, mire para un lado y luego para el otro nadie pasaba -sospechoso-

En un momento mi vista se centro en una persona alto, vestido de negro una larga trenza plateada, se me hacia familiar -¿Dónde lo habré visto?-

-AHHH- quede boquiabierto aki se encontraba corriendo hasta el y lo abrazo fuertemente -¿pero que dem…?- ¡un depravado! Mi aki se encontraba con un ¡depravado! Esto no podía ser quede mas sorprendido que antes –AHHHHH- volví a gritar aki se encontraba sonriendo amablemente -¿Qué…por que…donde?- ¿en que momento había sucedido todo esto? ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Aki no era del tipo de persona que mostrara sus sentimientos y ¡menos de esa manera!

Aki se soltó y el hombre le sonrió –lo matare, definitivamente matare a ese sujeto- en un momento que el hombre se giro pude ver claramente su rostro que se ocultaba por el sombrero negro. NO puede ser he visto a esta persona antes – ¿shirogane?- no podía creerlo –pero si se supone que esta muerto- como podía estar en frente de mi? Y lo peor de todo se encontraba con akira. Mi enojo comenzaba a aparecer el era el responsable de la muerte de ryuko y no permitiría que lo volviera ha hacer.

Había pensado en acercarme encararlo pero eso significaría darle una explicación a aki y no era el momento de que se enterara aun, así que decidí observarlos por un rato. Shirogane se había sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol al parecer se encontraba demasiado ocupado prestándole atención a aki como para notar mi presencia -y que no se le ocurra hacerle algo aki que lo mato aquí mismo- Mi pequeño rey parecía muy feliz parecía que la historia comenzaba a repetirse esos sentimientos que en el pasado había sentido por shirogane parecían despertar de nueva cuenta los que le habían llevado a la muerte, "el amar solo le da el poder a otros para destruirte" me dijo ryuko entonces ¿Por qué no seguir su propio consejo y enamorarse de la sombra? La atracción que ambos reyes sentían por el otro era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender aun.

Algo realmente sucedía dentro de el, el estar cerca de este sujeto le resultaba realmente agradable y no se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a encontrase con el todos los días ¿Qué le sucedía? Incluso le sonreía y le abrazaba, la primera vez que lo hizo al darse cuenta de lo que hacia lo había soltado rápidamente y había entrado en negación pero aquel sujeto que vestía de negro solo se limito a sonreír y decirle que no ocurría nada malo si lo hacia –pervertido- dijo fuertemente, este sujeto era un "pervertido" pero lo peor de todo es que le tomaría la palabra y lo repetiría una sin fin de veces, ese no era él pero no le molestaba, shirogane era realmente cálido y su singular olor solo provocaban que quisiera hacerlo.

Shirogane se sentó debajo de un árbol decía que el sol le molestaba que era mejor la sombra y al decir lo ultimo sonrió de nueva cuenta *latido* podía sentirlo su corazón había empezado a latir de manera rápida y fuerte de seguro le escucharía, cerro los ojos y se quedo parado enfrente de el, pudo escuchar como shirogane se levantaba pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos hasta que su corazón se tranquilizara no le mostraría a este pervertido lo que le hacia sentir definitivamente no lo haría sintió como lo jalaban del brazo y de repente los labios del mayor se encontraban rosando los suyos.

Miraba con insistencia a shirogane no parpadearía ni un solo momento no fuera que lo hiciera y este le hiciera algo a aki, como lo que le hacia a ryuko besándolo de sorpresa, ¡ha! y no lo permitiría *ruido sordo* mis ojos se abrieron de par en par –AHHH- lo que había dicho que evitaría – ¡ese bastardo!- se encontraba arrodillado besando a mi aki -¡lo matare!-

No entendía que era lo que sucedía y lo único que se le ocurrió fue empujar a shirogane a un lado –como te atreves!- dijo enojado, la sombra solo se limito a sonreír de nueva cuenta ¿Qué era tan gracioso? -¡pervertido!- e iba a marcharse no permanecería con ese sujeto que hacia y decía cosas extrañas a cada rato ¿en que pensaba cuando decidió seguir viéndolo? Solo algo dentro de el le decía que no se alejara, parecía que su instinto había fallado.

Algo le sujeto del brazo de nueva cuenta –no te vallas- dijo suplicante

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-

-por que será la última vez que te vea en mucho tiempo- dijo algo triste

-¿de que hablas shirogane?- le interesaba lo que dijera

-me tengo que ir aun no es momento, al encontrarme contigo ahora solo estoy apresurando las cosas-

-que no te entiendo- comenzaba a enojarse

La sombra se agacho enfrente de el y colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla del niño dijo –es solo que quería verte no importara como-

-¿Qué?- se sonrojo, akira no podía creerlo ¿como este sujeto pervertido podía hacer que su corazón latiera de esa forma tan apresurada?

-tendrás que olvidarlo hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo- diciendo lo ultimo akira cayo dormido en los brazos de shirogane impidiendo este que tocara el suelo

-ten kou ¿O querrás que yo lo lleve a casa?-

¿Acaso si había notado mi presencia? Y definitivamente no permitiría que este sujeto llevara a aki a su cuarto no nunca lo permitiría

Recogiendo de los brazos de la sombra kou cargo a akira – haz hecho que olvide todo lo sucedió estos días ¿verdad?-

-si-

-entonces… ¿para que lo has hecho?-

-¿que cosa? Sonriente

-no te hagas el tonto shirogane ¿para que le has besado?-

-¿acaso no puedo?-

Saltándole la vena –¡claro que no es un niño!... además el no es Ryuko-

-lo se- baja la mirada –es solo que quería verlo-

-si haces este tipo de cosas Homurabi puede encontrarlo antes de que despierte-

-lo se-

-¡entonces deja de hacer estas estupideces y deja de llevarte por tus impulsos!-

Ese día shirogane desapareció y no volvió a buscar a akira, el solo es un niño aun y no es apto para afrontar la dura realidad la verdad sobre el y sobre la persona que una vez amo.

**6 años después**

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y como era costumbre ya en el, akira se había escapado de la escuela no tenia ganas de entrar a clases, aya gritándole kengo encimándosele todo el tiempo, no le resultaba nada agradable tener que estar en un pupitre sentado en esas circunstancias.

-disculpa- decía una voz detrás de el una que extrañamente le resultaba familiar una especie de emoción recorrió su cuerpo, cuando al girarse vio a un sujeto realmente extraño – ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-sospechoso mejor me voy-

-¿eres tú nikaido akira?-

Se detuvo en seco algo en su interior le decía que esto era algo realmente malo si se quedaba a escuchar ha este sujeto… – ¿como sabes mi nombre?-

- ¿como podría no saberlo?- dijo el sujeto quitándose los lentes negros y sonriéndole – te eh estado esperando por largo tiempo- comenzó a caminar hasta el –me llamo shirogane mucho gusto en conocerte ¿puedes acompañarme…?- se acerco lo suficiente y le sujeto fuertemente de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo – ¿…a donde podamos estar solos?-

Akira podía sentir como si anteriormente ya se hubiera encontrado en este tipo de situación ¿un deja vú tal vez? Reaccionando se soltó lo mas rápido que pudo –yo no iría a ningún lado con un pervertido como tu-

La persona delante de el sonrió como si algo le hubiera causado gracia, llevándose una de sus manos a sus labios – ¿por que sabia que dirías eso?, no soy un pervertido, sombra… soy una sombra que ha sido olvidada- señalando el suelo – ¿no tienes tú una?-

-¿olvidada?- Akira se sorprendió este sujeto realmente estaba loco –oye no tengo tiempo para estas cosas- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando

-nos volveremos a encontrar una vez más- dijo con un tono de malicia

-no lo permitiré- se detiene y gira para quedar de frente contra la sombra

Shirogane en un rápido movimiento queda de frente con el chico –sucederá porque nuestro destino…- serio - …siempre ha sido estar juntos-

Akira se sorprendió no por el hecho de que la sombra desapareciera enfrente de sus ojos si no por aquellas palabras que le dijo antes de marcharse con una sonrisa, ¿Qué era lo que quería con el? ¿Por qué tenia un extraño presentimiento sobre esto? Y ¿Por qué deseaba creer tanto en esas palabras? Parado allí solo en la calle por unos segundos parecieron brillar unos ojos rojos y ocultos por su pelo una débil sonrisa se asomo por sus labios. –"lo estaré esperando"-

¿Qué tal? Esta idea se me vino a la cabeza mientras dormía y al despertarme

Lo primero que hice fue escribirla en un cuaderno [mi oneechan pensó que estaba estudiando pobre de ella jajajaja .] y me ha gustado mucho incluso yo me pregunto ¿Cómo continuaría si pudiera hacerlo? Considero que es la mejor historia que eh hecho de esta parejita ya que la otro fic que estoy escribiendo "La luz del rey" no mas y se me escapo la inspiración ha ha ha solo he escrito 3 cap, pero en fin aquí esta bonita y corta historia, la verdad no esta muy bien que digamos pero en verdad tenia que Escribirla [ahh mi shiro me haces suspirar] y ahora que la termine por que según yo es un one-shot

Me parece que puede tener continuación ¿será?

Bueno aquí despidiéndose de ustedes tekubi-kashu16

Nos leeremos pronto… no se les olvide dejar comentarios de que les pareció ¿vale? Los estaré esperando


End file.
